


every drop in the ocean

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [52]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What many of his mortal lovers hadn't understood was this: Poseidon <i>is</i> the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every drop in the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Title: every drop in the ocean  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: pre-movie  
> Pairings: Poseidon/Sally  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 400  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Poseidon/Sally Jackson, A queen among mortals

What many of his mortal lovers hadn't understood was this: Poseidon _is_ the ocean. He is the depths and the tempests, the salt and the roar, the shallows and all the creatures of the water.

What many of his mortal lovers hadn't been able to handle was this: he would never be fully theirs, never live on land, never attend functions or respond to any name but God of the Sea.

He saved Sally's life when her sailboat went down, but only out of boredom. And as soon as she awoke and realized she still lived, she was demanding answers. No mortal had spoken to him so since Odysseus.

He returned Sally to the land and stayed with her for almost a year. He tried to divide his attention equally, but he knew the ocean suffered.

The moment Sally told him that she carried his child, he knew the choice had been made. He loved her as he had never loved another, and offered her godhood — she said no. She did not want to live forever, or hold lives in her hand. She simply wanted to live, do her best to make a positive difference on the world, and then — when the time came — die and move on to whatever came next.

And Poseidon, for the first time in his existence, wanted the same.

He kissed her and prepared to cast aside all trappings of God of the Sea, and then Zeus reached down and pulled him away.

Poseidon did not speak to his brother for fifteen years. He watched Sally from afar, saw her fading by the day, tired and weary and so much older than when he'd last kissed her.

And Percy, _his son_ , the youngest and most beloved of all his children...

Percy, he saw, had his father's temper, but he hoped the boy had his mother's heart. And though Zeus declared he could not talk to the child, Poseidon _is_ the ocean, and water is everywhere.

Once the true lightning thief was caught, once the mess was cleared up, Poseidon would talk to Zeus, convince some of the others, have the ban lifted. He needed to hold Sally again, to kiss her at least once more. She was mortal, and mortals lived distressingly short lives. She wouldn't become a god and he wouldn't become human, but there were still a good number of years left in her life.


End file.
